Implantable medical devices (IMDs) can perform a variety of diagnostic or therapeutic functions. For example, an IMD can include one or more cardiac function management features, such as to monitor or to provide electrical stimulation to a heart or to the nervous system, such as to diagnose or treat a subject, such as one or more electrical or mechanical abnormalities of the heart. Examples of IMDs can include pacers, automatic implantable cardioverter-defibrillators (ICDs), or cardiac resynchronization therapy (CRT) devices, among others. Nuclear magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is a medical imaging technique that can be used to visualize internal structure of the body. MRI is an increasingly common diagnostic tool, but can pose risks to a person with an IMD, such as a patient undergoing an MRI scan or a person nearby MRI equipment, or to people having a conductive implant.